


The American Awakens

by McKayRulez



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Billy Hargrove & Eleven | Jane Hopper Friendship, Billy Hargrove Lives, F/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: The American awakens on the wrong side of the world.





	The American Awakens

There was a loud rhythmic beeping sound that permeated the darkness. Every breath ached in his chest. Was he.. Was he alive? Was he in the upside down? He couldn’t tell. 

It took him a few minutes to slowly open his eyes against the stark bright white lights. He blinked away the eye strain and found himself hooked up to tubes and such to his right. His gaze followed them to machines that where making the noises. 

“You’re awake now.”

He jumped startled and quickly turned to look at his left. El was sitting on a chair next to his bed. 

He tried to speak, but his voice was muffled under the breathing mask. He reached up to tear it off, but El reach her out and grasped his wrist, stopping him. 

She leaned her head down to him pointedly. “Hurt bad.” She stared at him, waiting for her words to sink in, to prevent him from doing anything stupid, before she let him go. 

He could hear loud angry Russian voices behind El on the other side of the door to his room. 

She saw his eyes flicker to it and grasped his hand, pulling his attention back to her. Distracting him from the evil that lurked beyond his small room. 

He mouthed a name. He needed to know if she was okay as well. 

“The others are safe.” El promised. “You saved them.” 

Something inside him broke at that statement. 

“I’m.. Sorry.” He mouthed with a tear rolling down his cheek. 

She shook her head and clung to his hand harder. “You saved me!” She brought his hand to her chest, where her heart was still her own. “You saved me!” She repeated again emotionally. 

The angry voices outside got louder. 

The world beyond them would break into this one very soon. 

“I just wanted to say-” El was cut off, as the door opened and a man stepped into the room. The man had white hair and wore a suit. He had piercing eyes, as he stared down at the patient on the bed and right through El. She froze in fear and he felt her tense into a death grip on his arm. “Papa?” She whispered shakily, in disbelief.

“Good. You’re awake.” He stepped to his bedside and grabbed a chart. He flipped through the pages. Behind him, through the now open doorway, Russian’s with guns filed in, gazing at him carefully. “You should be dead… And yet you live.”

El couldn’t breathe and the patient kept his eyes locked on the dangerous soldiers around him. 

“Now.” The man grabbed a pair of plastic gloves and snapped them on. 

The patient’s gaze shifted to the Doctor, eyes filled with unspoken threats, and then he noticed El had suddenly disappeared. 

Dr. Brenner peered down at the man on the bed. ”Let’s see why that is, shall we?...”


End file.
